A Date to Remember
by WinterAssassin
Summary: {100 Theme Challenge: Theme Seven & Eight} Kise wants to do something fun with Kasamatsu instead of always playing basketball. Two-Shot.


100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme Seven: Eternity

OoOoO

"Senpai, let's do something."

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows, letting the orange basketball he was dribbling bounce away as he focused his attention on Kise. "Fun?" He questioned.

"Yeah! Something _fun!_" Kise grinned, stressing the 'fun' part. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, leaning down to pick up the ball.

"So you aren't having 'fun' playing basketball with me?" He asked, smirking at the expression Kise gave him. Without waiting for an answer, Kasamatsu tossed the basketball to Kise. "Then what's _your _idea of 'fun'?"

Kise caught the ball with ease, pouting. "It's not like I'm not having fun playing basketball with you but we do this almost every day already... Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie or something!"

"A movie. Really?"

"We _are_ dating, you know!" Kise huffed, tempted to childishly stomp his foot on the ground but held himself back from doing so because he didn't want to get smacked by Kasamatsu.

"So now you want to go on a date?"

"No- uh, yeah, but-"

Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head. "Calm down, you dolt." I'm just teasing you." The blue-grey eyed captain smiled with a tilt of his head, amused that Kise couldn't form a proper response with his redden cheeks.

Kise's heart fluttered briefly at the sight of Kasamatsu's smile and he too smiled. "I know." He replied. "If you want, we could... Oh! Go to that new aquarium that recently opened a couple weeks ago!" Kise offered, grinning at his own brilliant suggestion. "It's different and fun and I know you've never been to one before, senpai."

At that, Kasamatsu scoffed. "H- How would you know?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the blond.

"Well... Have you ever been to an aquarium during a date, senpai?" Kise asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kasamatsu twitched and was very tempted to give the model an uppercut - but instead settled for a kick, knocking Kise off-balance.

"Shut it, you." He muttered, his cheeks tinting red. "Do you want to go or not?"

"I wanna go!" Kise sprang up from the ground with an excited smile. "Let's go, senpai!"

"You don't have to act so happy about it..." Kasamatsu said, watching Kise gather his things from the bench. The captain if Kaijou took his example and grabbed his sweater off of the bench beside the court and pulled it on. He double checked to make sure his wallet was still there before turning back to Kise.

The pair walked off, Kise absentmindedly dribbling the ball as he walked next to his boyfriend. His thoughts drifted away from the idea of going on a date with Kasamatsu to the orange basketball in his hand, raising a question in his mind. "Hey, senpai, what should we do with this?" Kise asked, holding up the object of their discussion. "My house is in the opposite direction and so is yours."

Kasamatsu hummed in thought, staring at the ball. "I guess we just have to carry it with us," He frowned. "Nothing else we could do with it." Kasamatsu finished, shrugging.

"Eeeh?" Kise whined, shoulders deflating in response. "But I don't wanna carry it around!"

"Fine then!" Kasamatsu snapped. "Give it to me." He said, holding his hand out. Kise paused in his steps, causing Kasamatsu to stop as well.

The model looked down to the ball in his hands then to Kasamatsu's offered hand. "Well?" Kasamatsu pressed on, motioning for Kise to give him the ball.

"..." Kise grasped the ball in his hands and moved it so it rested between his left arm and his hip. He used his free hand to grasp Kasamatsu's outstretched hand, smiling brightly. "I'd rather hold the ball for an eternity if it meant getting the chance to hold Yukio's hand."

"D- Don't say such embarrassing things!" Kasamatsu stuttered out, his cheeks flushing.

Kise chuckled, giving the others hand a light squeeze. "But it's true," He winked. "And aren't you going to hit me for using your name oh-so-casually?"

"Do _you _want me to hit you?" Kasamatsu asked in a threatening tone.

"No!... I was just being honest!" Kise said in his own defense, but unable to hide the smile playing on his lips. The blond gently swung his and Kasamatsu interlocked fingers happily. "Ah! I'm pretty sure that we're almost there." Kise added, inspecting their surroundings.

Kasamatsu only made a noise of acknowledgement, otherwise staying silent. Finally, after a couple minutes, he spoke. "... Don't you care?"

"Eh?"

"I mean _us_, holding hands in public. I don't want you to-"

"It's fine, senpai! I don't care what anyone says or thinks about me. Not fangirls or reports or anyone." Kise replied quickly, cutting Kasamatsu off before he could say anything more.

"Tch. What did I say earlier?" Kasamatsu asked, more of a reminder than an actually question.

Kise played along, smiling. "Mm, I forgot~"

"Don't say stupid things. How about it? - Think that you could remember that at least?" Kasamatsu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll try my best, senpai!" Kise vowed. He looked around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them before quickly giving the third year a peck on the cheek.

"You better. Or I'll hit you." Kasamatsu squeezed Kise's hand. Smirking, he added, "Brat."

OoOoO

Cuuute~ *faints* Everyone loves some KiKasa (hopefully. If not, why must you read this?). I should do some AoKasa. Since that's also my favorite! *u* Although, I think I have to wait, because after theme eight, nine is _Death. _O.o; No idea what I'm going to do for that one... But I already feel sad just thinking about it. TuT But.. I'll tell a joke to lift my spirits... Why is six scared of seven? Anyone?... No?... Because seven "ate" nine. Hurr hurrrr.. T.T *shot*

*ahem* Anyways... second part coming soon to an internet source near you! :'D

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
